


如烟

by ByeDove



Category: Lay兴
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeDove/pseuds/ByeDove
Summary: 站街女张加美今晚遇到了他的最后一位客人。
Relationships: Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 4





	如烟

三月的南方又开始烟雨飘摇，落了一个白昼的毛毛雨在傍晚时分停下，酒吧后街的第一盏路灯也亮起来。潮湿的水分子在四处乱窜，街上晃一圈，整个人便像洇了水的薄纸，手指一戳就要破。  
  
加美扶着电线杆，低头看着鞋尖上的污渍，微微皱眉。长卷发很麻烦，总是一不小心就遮挡视线，他不耐烦地伸手将发丝拨到耳后。  
“喂，这里是我的地盘。”一个穿着黑金色软绸衬衫、纽扣大开露出胸肌沟壑的男人正面色不悦地看着他。“你要站别站这里，懂？”  
“啊，Lay哥，我马上走。”加美连忙走开，他可不敢跟这个人起争执，他还在酒吧工作时就听闻过这位“后街一哥”的大名。据说不少富婆想包养他，还曾经有两位暴发户婆娘为了抢跟他睡一次的机会而大打出手，但没见过他专属于谁。  
Lay的长相确实有那个资本，剑眉星眸高鼻梁的去当个小明星都绰绰有余，身材不算壮硕但肌肉线条确实漂亮，一看就是爆发力特强的那种。  
  
“嗯……听那些女人们说，他床上技术是一等一的好。”  
“他睡过你吗？”身后的男人加快的操干的速度，双眼发红、鼻息粗重，双手牢牢扣住那节柔韧结实的腰肢，肏穴如打桩般使劲，“他操你时你爽吗？”  
“啊、啊，他只操女、女人！”加美察觉到对方快完事了，用力收缩起那处，继续说些骚话刺激他。“好爽，哥哥你好猛，再用力……”  
“我操死你，骚货！”男人低吼一声，把自己埋在肠穴里不动了。  
加美没留太多时间让他享受余韵，十来秒后就将人推开。他帮客人摘下湿漉漉粘腻腻的套子，用纸巾把已经软掉的那话擦干，甚至帮男人把衣服都扣好。他笑眯眯地说，“八百。”  
“操，你涨价了？”男人有些不悦，但还是老老实实地支付宝转账了过去。  
“行情嘛，大家都涨了些。”加美又说了些好话哄他，夸他猛夸他棒、夸他会操穴、夸他把自己干得爽云云，男人都爱听那些。  
  
终于把人送走，加美找了个椅子坐下，先开了瓶水漱口，再揉揉酸痛的膝盖。  
“嘶……还好没磨破皮，妈的，这些傻逼男人都这幅臭德行。”他骂骂咧咧，刚才那客人非得把人按在地上干，后巷的红地砖铺的年限久，平日里凹凸不平走起来一不小心就能踢到鞋尖，更别提膝盖跪在那些石头上。  
“几分钟就射的废物还非要听人夸，没点逼数！”他猛喝了几口水，把小腹那半燃未燃的火压下去。他很少能在交合中获得快感，干这种活也只是为了凑学费。后面那处不太舒服，做这行几个月了还是没习惯这种感觉，被操过的那处还有些湿粘，挺羞耻。  
  
想到这不由得轻笑了两声，“这个年代不能笑自己，只能笑贫穷。再忍忍吧，马上就攒够了。”他直起身子，伸长双臂伸了个懒腰，白皙的腰腹皮肤暴露在夜色微凉的空气中，瞬间激起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩。漫不经心将衣服往下扯，可遮住了腰，胸口就露太多了，衣服的布料总共也就那么点长度。  
他其实一点也不想穿成这样。  
深V上衣和短裙，高跟鞋和假发，眼线口红一个不落，还取一个女人的假名。但富婆们可看不上他这样外形条件的白斩鸡，一看就不能让自己爽翻，所以在女人堆里他没市场。女人们喜欢Lay那一款的，男性荷尔蒙爆棚、行走的春药，扫一眼就知道器大活好的类型。所以他只能找男性客人，不少嫖客都好这口，穿女装确实比较好拉客。  
  
“还接生意吗？”  
加美闻声抬头，看一眼就愣了，眼前这人跟那个Lay长得好像！但他年纪明显稍长些，梳理起来的头发看上去更有成熟男人的韵味，和Lay那副吊儿郎当的骚浪不正经模样不同，这人浑身上下透露着一股上流社会和精英分子的气息。  
加美反应很快，他先勾起红唇笑、再缓缓眨眼，卷翘浓密的睫毛就若即若离地扇动了起来，这套勾人的把戏，他从别的站街小姐身上学来的。“老板好面生，第一次来？”  
“去我车里。”男人没有回答他的问题，要什么“服务”不说、价钱也没问，直接抬腿往一个方向走。  
  
加美没有丝毫犹豫，起身跟着对方去了。  
笑话，这一身西装革履的一看就不缺钱，只是为什么这种人要来找站街女就不得而知了。一般这种大老板款的要么包养一个或几个专门服侍自己的，要么点些“高级货”去酒店里搞，在路边拉一个还去自己车里搞的确实罕见。  
男人的车停在不远处，车头正好对着他刚才接客的那条巷子口。加美上了车，男人也没说话，自顾自地发动车子驶离酒吧后街，最后停在了一个隐秘的辅道里，两侧都是树，前后没有人也没有车。路灯被遮了一半，坐在车里还能看到些朦胧的光线。  
“过来。”男人似乎不是个爱说话的，声线低沉、语气冷淡，一点也没有要操人前的那种色欲和急不可耐。他点了根烟，顺手将座椅往后调整、空出了些位置来。  
  
加美很会看脸色，他察觉得出来其实眼前这位客人兴致不高。动作麻利地钻进男人两腿间、跪在狭小的空间里，伸手解开皮带，熟练地从布料里掏出还软着的那话儿，手口并用地弄了起来。  
男人松开两颗衬衫扣，静静地吞云吐雾，不一会而呼吸也沉重了。一只手扣住身下人的后脑勺，没有丝毫的怜香惜玉，直接用力往下身按。  
加美猝不及防，喉头被那肉棒捅了个彻底，反胃和窒息的感觉一起用了上来。他发出一声模糊的呜咽，手指紧紧揪住了男人的西装裤，那原本齐整的布料被抓出了折痕。强迫自己放松喉咙，迎接那物的不断撞击，他把那根长度和直径都相当可观的东西完全呑了下去，鼻尖抵在男人粗硬的下体毛发里、无法呼吸，脸因为缺氧快速涨红。  
  
加美受不了了，睁开眼睛求饶地向上看，一手抓住男人的衣角轻扯两下。他看到男人眼神变了，平静的脸上像是有了裂痕，下一秒表情就变得危险了起来。男人把自己抽出来，原本软塌的那物现在完全苏醒，硬邦邦的肉柱上筋络毕显，沾满了口水。  
加美狠狠咳嗽几下，终于把喉咙里那股不适感压了下去。因为窒息而冒出来的生理性泪水把他眼妆弄晕了些、眼角没了向上飞扬的眼线，原本的下垂眼型就露了出来。一张白净的脸泛起了红晕，配着湿漉漉的眼睛，看起来有几分泫然欲泣的模样。  
  
男人开了些许车窗，把燃到尽的烟头扔了出去，顺手扯开储物柜翻找两下，找到一个避孕套。  
“坐上来，裙子拉高。”他说。  
加美听话地照做。  
“下面没穿？”男人挑眉，似乎看到了什么极感兴趣的事情。  
“不穿比较方便……”加美轻声回答，突然觉得羞恼起来。男人是个绝对的上位者，这让他觉得危险又有不自觉地臣服。  
男人伸手摸了一把加美的下身，稍微逗弄两下，那软塌的小东西就精神了起来。“这么白净，这里没用过？”  
加美知道自己一定脸红了，他当站街男这么久，第一次感到血往脸上奔涌。轻轻摇头，他自嘲地回答：“我也只有挨操的份。”  
  
男人没有再追问了，手指夹起套子。加美从善如流，接过来、撕开套子的包装，将橡胶薄膜顺着龟头撸到底。他调整了一下姿势，让已经勃起的凶器抵在臀肉中间，轻轻耸腰，用肉瓣去蹭那东西。男人往他屁股上摸了两把，最后手指在他菊穴附近徘徊。  
“干净的，”他连忙说，“出门前都会洗干净的，刚才做也戴了套的。”  
下一秒男人的手指就探了进来，刮了一圈后又加了一根手指，确认了松紧后马上就抽离了。两手一左一右地掰开臀瓣，自下往上一口气把自己挺送进去。  
  
“老板啊、慢、慢一点！”加美呼吸一窒，这位客人的东西有些大，他一口气吞下去真的有些吃力。“好痛……”他抱怨，“润滑剂，我包里有润滑剂！”他怕极了受伤。  
“用不着，”男人拒绝了他的要求，“你够湿了。”话音刚落，他就开始了挺送。  
“嗯啊——”加美心里害怕，但也尽量配合对方，不断放松后穴，想尽快适应那男根的尺寸。他贴近男人的胸膛，自觉地塌腰、让屁股挺翘，方便对方抽干。双手缠上男人的颈子，嘴唇凑近对方的，他没有直接亲下去，而是看着对方等待示意。  
男人微微侧头，避开了。  
  
加美没有纠缠，转而亲吻男人的耳朵，舌尖舔舐耳廓，湿粘的水声被放大，听上去格外地骚耳。嘴唇含住耳珠，齿尖轻轻地啃咬，同时发出细碎的呻吟。这里太安静，他反而不敢大声叫了，只剩下些带着鼻音的轻喘，他头脑有些发热，下腹也开始涌现了热腾腾的感觉。  
这个客人，把他操爽了。  
一句话都不说的沉默性交让他尴尬，他第一次碰到这样的客人。仪表堂堂、不怒自威，带着一股莫名地气场，操人也不慌不忙，那种生来就把控着一切的感觉。  
坐姿让性器进入得太深，深到一个可怕的地步，加美有些恐惧了，他觉得自己要被男人的阴茎给捅穿。他硬着头皮轻叫，“老板，轻、轻一点……啊，不要……太深了！”  
男人闻言停了下来，他懒懒散散地命令：“衣服都脱了。”  
  
拉链式的裙子很好脱，吊带上衣也很快被褪去，加美一丝不挂地坐在男人身上。  
他身材偏瘦，浑身上下没有多余的赘肉，最丰满的地方就是屁股，够圆够翘够性感。肤色本就白皙，再加上体毛是出门干活前就剃光了的，说是一身雪肤也不为过，胸口上缀两点粉色的乳尖就显得格外显眼。  
尽管车里没有太多光线，但男人还是被眼前这具年轻漂亮的肉体吸引。大手抚上那已经翘起的肉豆，指尖漫不经心地轻拢慢捻抹复挑着，好像是在随意玩弄着。他问：“你叫什么？”  
“加美，我叫加美。”  
“呵，如果我问你真名，你也不会回答的，对么。”男人毫不留情地拆穿。  
加美没有硬碰硬，只是扶着车窗，自己上起下伏吞吐起那粗硬的热铁来。“老板，花钱买一次快乐，就不用记得露水的名字啦。”  
男人挑了挑眉，开口正想说什么，却被手机振动的声音打断。  
  
加美听不清电话那头在讲什么，只是看到男人的脸色瞬间变得铁青。“找不到就继续找！”他只说了这么一句话就挂断了电话。  
加美一时间不知如何是好，动作也停了下来。男人阴沉的眼神扫过来，他竟吓得一哆嗦。  
下一秒，男人动了。他把加美抱起来，一翻身将人压在身下，用一只手钳制住对方的一双细腕。他大手捏住盯着人看了半天，俯身凑下来说：“叫一声daddy来听听。”  
“啊？”加美一时没反应过来，他只当是男人的性癖或恶趣味，听话地喊了声：“daddy。”  
“再喊。”男人勾起他的膝窝，把那双细白的长腿折起往下压，后穴毫无保留地暴露出来。  
“daddy……”加美再喊，声音莫名开始发抖，他本能地感觉到危险的信号，像是猎物被狮子盯上。  
  
男人把自己抽出来，再用力地顶进去，那肠壁已经被充分开发，此时进入没有任何阻碍，湿滑又温暖的……他一进到底，狠狠撞在最深处。  
加美被顶得两眼一黑，情难自已、高声叫了出来：“啊——！”  
男人开始了狂风暴雨般的操干，全根抽出再尽数没入，一下下撞得身下人声音都开始走调。  
加美不再捏着嗓子学女人说话，此刻他已做不到。他用自己原本的声音开始呻吟，渐渐遗忘了那种羞耻感，开始心甘情愿地享受来自野兽的撕扯。

“说你错了！”男人咬牙切齿，连着几巴掌抽打身下人的臀肉，清脆的肉响混合交合的滋滋水声，在静谧窄小的车里炸开。  
加美被他肏得头昏脑涨，全身的知觉都集中在下半身那处，他觉得自己快要热融了。“daddy...daddy我错了……呜……我不该惹你生气，啊……”  
“还有呢？”男人的怒气不减半分，反而又越烧越旺的趋势，又狠狠地拍了一下他的屁股。  
加美这下是真的被打疼了，他哭了出来，声音委委屈屈：“宝宝不知道，daddy不要生气，我以后再也不敢了！”他试图反抗，但男人的力气大得很，他挣不开。  
  
男人的大手从臀部向上游移，最后落在了他纤细的脖子上，五指拢合慢慢收紧，呻吟声立马就下去了。“还敢不敢离家出走了，嗯？”  
加美说不出话来，喉咙发出的气音像濒死的羔羊。他被操得两腿抽搐、浑身抖如糠筛，因为缺氧双目开始失焦，眼前的世界好似幻觉里的万花筒，五光十色的花瓣在绽放。眼泪不可控制地从那双漂亮的眼睛里落下，一滴滴滚烫的水液砸在男人的手背上，唤回了他的理智。  
男人像是触电了一般，立马松开了手。  
加美得以喘息，求生本能驱使他张大嘴拼命呼吸着新鲜空气。他又开始吚吚呜呜地细声哭起来，脑子已经神志不清，嘴里说着胡话，多半都在重复着“daddy我错了”。摇着头挣扎，但手脚早就软无力，推搡的动作更像是调情的欲拒还迎。“不要了，不要了……”  
  
男人的呼吸也乱了节奏，他凑上去吻掉男孩的眼泪，嘴唇吻过对方的眉心、眼角、鼻尖、脸颊酒窝，最后落到唇瓣上。他用吻堵住了对方的呜咽，舌头横扫上面的腔体，肉根贯穿下面的穴道，他侵犯得越是用力，身下人的身体就越是热情。  
他喜欢这样，男人知道，他的宝贝喜欢daddy这么操他。  
  
加美的腿早就没了力气，但性爱的快感促使他想要得到更多。他不停地用大腿磨蹭男人的腰，后穴和性器撞击的声音羞耻又催情，肠肉已经不用他用意识控制、自己自觉地热情地收缩吞咬入侵者。他已经达到了临界点，配合着男人的动作抬腰送穴，性器兴奋地直流水。  
伴随着一阵力气可怖的撞击，男人像是要用自己的肉杵凿穿身下这块白玉般，把性器深深地捅进去——  
加美高声淫叫一声，浑身抽搐地射了，白精悉数撒在男人的衬衫下摆。男人埋在他身体里，加美能感受到性器射精时的勃动。过了几分钟，男人才慢慢将分身抽出来，加美惊恐地发现自己的穴口合不拢了，随着滚烫的性器抽离，此刻空虚的肠道因接触到微凉的空气而轻微抽蠕着。  
  
加美回过神来，发现男人正目不转睛地盯着自己。发泄完性欲后，他此刻已恢复平静，方才那些阴沉和暴躁的情绪都消失了。气氛又开始因沉默而变得有些尴尬。  
“你……”男人开口，看起来有些欲言又止。  
“一千！”加美害怕自己不打断对方就要听到些难以回答的话，于是赶紧开口，“支付宝还是微信？”  
男人目光沉沉，盯着他看了半晌后，起身整理起仪容仪表。加美不出声，静静地看着他拉裤链、扣衬衫，手指将方才在激烈性交中抖落的刘海往后梳上去。  
  
这天晚上，加美第一次收工后打车回家。  
他是真的走不动了。  
把假发摘下，用纸巾擦了擦嘴，些许残留的口红印在白纸上，淡淡的一抹像少女碎掉的羞怯脸颊。他开了车窗，伸出一只手、张开五指，感受风的形状——风是圆形的。  
圆形的风将他手上的黑色假发带走，留下的是没有。看着车窗外的城市霓虹，他开始感到困倦。下车后他照例去家楼下的便利店买了一份宵夜，结账时鬼使神差地要了一包烟。  
  
“加美，加美，加美啊……”  
他点燃一支白沙，看着袅袅上升的雾气，笑落喜悦的泪来。  
如烟飘散在夜色里不需要证明存在一般，就在今晚，张加美终于可以消失了。


End file.
